


A Rare and Mythical Creature (being happy while single)

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say all sorts of things about how he's alone - but Hikaru's just happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare and Mythical Creature (being happy while single)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emeloh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeloh/gifts).



> Notes, I’ve seen a few people wish or talk about asexual Hikaru, but haven’t seen anyone write it yet... So here is a short drabble.

‘Poor Hikaru’, his mother said. ‘His childhood sweetheart has gone and left him behind.’

‘Congratulations!’ Hikaru said. ‘I guess it's true what they say about brides, you look really pretty for once.’

Akari frowns at the backhanded compliment, but hugs him warmly.

* * *

‘Poor Hikaru’ they said, the masses of the background, ‘so bitter that his rival has moved on and left him behind.’

‘You have my deepest sympathies Nana-chan. I really don't know what you did to deserve an affliction like Touya here.’ Hikaru warmly congratulated the bride.

Touya raises an eyebrow at Hikaru but otherwise deigns him beneath notice as he makes his own way through the crowd that wishes him well.

* * *

People say all sorts of things and Hikaru mostly tunes them out. Most people don’t understand the beauty of Go, so like they’re really going to have something relevant to say about his life. He meets people all the time! But it's nice being able to do things his own way without having to negotiate where their going for dinner or some other element of his life. He's already had one person merge completely with his life - and... once is enough. He's happy the way things are right now.

Though mostly, he just wishes that Ogata, who doesn’t say anything, would stop giving him these knowing looks every time his private life comes up.


End file.
